Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. ''She is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the eldest of the Take-Over Siblings and the older sister of Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. She is voiced by Ryoko Ono in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Monica Rial in the English version of the anime. History In her childhood, Mirajane's parents died so she joined Fairy Tail along with her younger brother and younger sister, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. She was around 11 years old at that time. When she was a little girl, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu Dragneel endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16 years old, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was a teenager when she achieved the same honour. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power, though she got it back later. Personality In her childhood, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared girl, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring girl who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but has other talents such as playing the guitar and singing as well. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid as shown when she cried twice when Gray (accidentally) referred to her as an idiot. Magic and Abilities *'Take Over''' (接収 Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle Demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. Mirajane's Satan Soul is also capable of taking over Demons and Etherious on the brink of death, while saving them in the process; although they lose control of their bodies in return. *'Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mirajane is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows her to generate, manipulate and control water. *'Keen Intellect': Mirajane has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment. Another demonstration of his intelligence is that he has studied and learned over the years other forms of magic beyond the Take Over. *'Enhanced Endurance': Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has been shown to be very resilient. After employing her exhausting Satan Soul to battle Elfman and Evergreen during the first phase of the S-Class Trial, Mirajane was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with Azuma. After her 3-month training, she was shown to employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being her strongest form) twice and her Satan Soul once within the span of a few hours or even less, without any sign of fatigue at all. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Mirajane possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and reaction in the face of danger. She was able to escape Azuma's Chain Burst while bound before the spell could damage her. She was also shown to be able to deflect extremely fast projectiles with Dark Deflect, and block speed-based attacks from Azuma and Satan Soul. She was also shown to be able to "body check" Racer off of Christina before the latter could dodge her and assault the ship further. *'Enhanced Durability': Mirajane has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by Azuma's explosions and still remain active to continue the battle. Despite being battle worn from facing Elfman and Evergreenand then going on to face Azuma, Mirajane was able to survive after taking the brunt of Azuma's 180-Second Time Bombfor her sister, Lisanna, although she was knocked unconscious. During her fight with Kamika, Mirajane was able to withstand consecutive spells of Paper Magic, receiving absolutely no injury from fire, ice, lightning, and even poison; commenting that Kamika's lightning paper was nothing compared to Laxus Dreyar's attacks. Furthermore, Mirajane is able to withstand a barrage of physical attacks from one of Tartaros' strongest members, Seilah , and was still able to muster the energy required to apply Take Over to the demon. *'Enhanced Strength': In her younger years, Mirajane was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Satan Soul. *'Enhanced Speed': Without the aid of Satan Soul Mirajane was able to appear behind and surprise a monologuing Azuma with a charged punch which released a little bit of Magic Power. *'Immense Magic Power': As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around her in a wide area. It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredulous. When exerted it is purple in color. Azuma also commented that he felt a great amount of Magic Power from her. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Mirajane has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Satan Soul, employing such style as her main form of offense. She was shown capable of clashing with Azuma with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat. Gallery Mirajane- Young.jpg|Mirajane at the age 11 Mirajane_serving_drinks.jpg Mirajane and Elfmann.jpg Mirajane, Elfmann and Lisanna- Reunion.JPG|Mirajane and Elfman are reunite the real Lisanna. Mirajane, Elfmann and Lisanna.jpg Satan Soul.png|Satan Soul Satan Soul- Sitri.png|Satan Soul Sitri Satan Soul- Halphas.png|Satan Soul Halphas Navigation Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Famous Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Optimists Category:Orphans Category:Wise Category:Sympathetic Category:Titular Category:Pacifists Category:Role Models Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutated